Avionics computers installed in various aircraft require periodic updates in their software (Operational Flight Program). These updates in software may involve the fixing of bugs or the enhancement of capabilities in existing software. In any case, any time the software for an avionics computer is changed it must be loaded into all avionics computers of the same type and mission.
To load software into an avionics computer, use has been made of a Memory Loader Verifier (MLV). The MLV is a large and heavy system requiring customizing for each type avionics computer. The MLV requires internal modification in hardware, different buffer boxes and different cables for each type of avionics computer. In addition, it had slow loading speeds and requires a very costly interface to load the software of the avionics computer into the MLV.
One prior art method was to use a different type of MLV for each type of computer. The drawback with this is the costs of supporting so many different MLVs and the slow speed of getting updated software into avionics computers.
The most flexible of the memory loader verifiers in use by the U.S. Air Force is the so-called 660 MLV. This equipment is a very large, heavy device that is custom, requires internal modifications in hardware for each type of avionics computer, separate buffer boxes for each type of avionics computer, has slow loading speeds and has a very expensive Raymond tape interface which is used to load the software of the avionics computer into the MLV.
Thus, there has been a need for a cost saving MLV that is portable, universal, expandable, off the shelf to the extent possible, and which has a capability of fast loading time for avionics computers. The present invention was designed to meet these needs and will replace most MLVs currently in use today.